Cosas
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Y es que a veces, simplemente, pasaban "cosas"... serie de Drabbles
1. Pluma

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Pluma"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Aquello era un detalle muy perceptible, incluso obvio...

Bastaba un simple vistazo al alegre italiano para reparar en su complexión física y deducir

_"Es delgado"_

Delgado y con una estatura aceptable en un hombre adulto (vamos, que no quedaba la palabra, pero era la verdad); con unas extremidades finas pero que guardaban una fuerza aceptable... ¿y a qué conclusión recaía? Por incercia, a deducir que no pesaría más de 70 kg... en otras palabras, a comparación de un hombre fornido, Italia era ligero...

Por eso no era una tortura para Alemania recibir sus sofocantes abrazos, o cargarlo como saco de papas cuando se desmayaba, o arrastrarlo por el pavimento para alejarlo de un trampa... Básicamente podía soportar transportarlo, arrastrarlo, cargarlo, empujarlo y mil cosas más...

_-"Pesa como una pluma"- _pensaba a menudo

Lo que Alemania no sabía era que Italia no se dejaba cargar por cualquiera... el "peso pluma" era algo que sólo Ludwig había sentido y tenía "derecho" de sentir...

O algo así pensaba Feliciano, que cómodamente era cargado en brazos (otra vez) por Alemania...


	2. Película

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Película"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alemania guardaba celosamente sus películas... películas que podrían clasificarse C+18, con alto contenido sexual, con lenguaje ofensivo y temas que no eran aptos para gente sin criterio amplio...

... se sentía avergonzado por tener dichas cintas... pero cuando las veía, ¡Oh, Dios! Cualquier pudor se esfumaba y disfrutaba plenamente las tres horas que, mínimo, duraba una película

Las guardaba bajo llave, en el sótano, en un hoyo de 2 metros de profundidad y que era cubierto por un sillón de cuero negro. Habría que agregar que dicho sótano contaba con lo necesario para disfrutar su pasatiempo: una TV de 90 pulgadas, su sillón, algunos cojines y un arcenal de barriles de cerveza... además de unos lentes 3D que Japón le había hecho especialmente

Todo era maravilloso... hasta que un día de descuido (o de muy mala suerte) sorprendió al italiano mirando con muchísima normalidad una de las cintas (que era especialmente perturbadora)

-Ve~ Alemania - le dijo con su típica cara de idiota feliz -Te gustan mucho estas películas, ¿cierto?

No respondió: la sorpresa, la vergüenza y la incredulidad no le permitieron emitir palabra alguna

-A mi me dan miedo - se levantó y caminó hacia él -Pero... -se colgó de su cuello -Quizá si Alemania me enseñara a hacerlo me gustaría... ¡porque yo sé que Alemania sería amable conmigo!

¿Y qué pasó después? Bueno... digamos que todo el conocimiento que Ludwig había adquirido viendo sus videos estaba rindiendo frutos...


	3. Pez

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Pez"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Japón le había regalado un lindo pez dorado a Italia

Pensó que dicho espécimen sobreviviría porque no necesitaba mucha atención, o comida, o que se le sacara a pasear. Era ideal para ser su primera mascota: le crearía conciencia de responsabilidad (o esa era su esperanza)

Italia lo recibió feliz, eufórico; Alemania sufrió el día entero porque no dejaba de escuchar sus gritos o comentarios sin sentido... pero al menos, pensó, dicho pez lo mantendría entretenido

Sin embargo, al día siguiente, Feliciano estaba callado, pensativo; suspiraba y contemplaba al dorado pez que nadaba en una redonda pecera de cristal

-¿Que sucede? - preguntó -¿Algo malo le pasa?

-Es que... estoy escogiendo un nombre para él

-¿Nombre? - no creyó que eso fuera un problema - Ponle _"Pasta", "Tomate", "Hera~hera~_", ¡Algo así! Se supone que tienes imaginación par...

-¡Lo tengo! -gritó interrrumpiéndolo - ¡Es el nombre perfecto! - levantó la pecera en señal de bautismo - ¡Te llamaré_ "Alemania"_!

-¡¿Eh? -era un poco indignante que se llamara igual que él - ¡¿Por qué? ¡Habiendo tantos nombres, ¿tenías que escoger el mío?

-Ve~ - le miró mientras sonreía tontamente - Este pez es hermoso, fuerte y nada feliz a pesar del lugar donde vive, sonríe incluso cuando me escucha gritar; tiene unos bonitos ojos azules y el color de sus escamas es de un precioso dorado... -abrazó posesivamente la pecera - ¡Y lo amo! Por eso le queda perfecto tu nombre

...

...

Si ese era el caso... el pez bien podría llamarse _"Alemania"_


	4. Niña

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Niña"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Alemania! ¡Alemania! - llegó Italia a la casa del susodicho -¡Tienes que ver esto! ¡Mira lo que encontré!

Con resignación siguió a su amigo hasta la puerta... y lo que vio le dejó confundido...

-Italia, ¿quién es esta niña?

Miró a la infante que esperaba tranquila en la salida: no tendría más de 4 años; de cabello castaño, grandes y preciosos ojos azules, piel tostada y con el semblante serio. Traía puesto un bonito vestido rosa con detalles en blanco, además de una boina del mismo color

-¿Quien es? -volvió a interrogar

-Ella... -la cargó cariñosamente - ¡Es mi hija!

**¡¿WTFFFFFFFFFFFFF?**

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿TU HIJA? - se acercó impulsivamente a ellos -¡¿Cómo es que tienes una? ¡¿Cómo se supone que la tuviste? - si no fuera porque la estaba cargando, ya estaría haciéndole la nueva llave que Japón le enseñó -¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¡¿Cuándo pensabas avisarme?

-Apenas supe que es mía - no parecía intimidarse -¿A que es mona?

-¡¿Quién es la madre?

-¡Tú, Alemania!

...

...

¿Eh?

-Veras... -comenzó -Iba caminando por la calle y la vi jugando sola en el parque. Me acerqué porque pensé que era preciosa, ¡pero cuando la vi de cerca supe que era nuestra! - sonreía tan infantilmente -Tiene el color de mi cabello y destellos dorados, como el tuyo; sus ojos son igual de azules y lindos como los tuyos; su piel es del mismo tono que la mía... ¡y es igual de seria e inteligente como tú! Por eso pensé que era nuestra niña perdida, ¡Ve~!

...

...

Alemania sintió sus mejillas calientes y mariposas en el estómago...

... por un momento pensó que la idea de_ "Nuestra niña"_ era tierna... pero había un asunto más importante de qué preocuparse antes...

Así, tomó a la chiquilla con suavidad y salió en compañía de Italia a buscar a su madre: no fuera que los acusaran de secuestro


	5. Mesa

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Mesa"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La mesa del comedor de Italia solía estar adornada con un lindo mantel color marfil y detalles en púrpura; un jarrón de flores le hacía de centro y , para el toque final, la pasta, la pizza y los platillos que llevaban tomate llenaban el espacio, ¡claro que no faltaba el vino!

Así que, podría decirse, la mesa del comedor de Italia era dignamente utilizada...

Esa pinta tenía antes de conocer a Alemania, y no cambió su apariencia durante los años que siguieron de su amistad...

Pero...

...

Bastó una botella de vino (que Francia le había regalado), un insoportable Italia y un borracho Alemania para que la mesa fuera tomada por cama

Esa noche, ¡Oh, Dios! Feliciano nunca imaginó que tal mueble tuviera esa resistencia, o fuera tan cálida, o tuviera tanto soporte como para aguantar el peso de ambos y la cantidad de posiciones que hicieron. El vino fue derramado, los platos de comida tirados sin consideración; la fina madera fue manchada con ciertos fluidos corporales y, finalmente, el bonito mantel marfil con detalles en púrpura sirvió como sábana para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos

...

A la mañana siguiente, luego de las sorpresas, ataques de histeria y las obligadas confesiones, dicha mesa pudo volver a sus actividades normales...

... o eso pretendió Italia... al menos hasta la semana siguiente, donde el inocente mueble sufrió los embates de su dueño y pareja otra vez... y doble de fuerte...

...

...

Ahora Feliciano tenía un nuevo uso para su mesa...


	6. Coche

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Coche"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-De verdad que no te entiendo - suspiró cansado

-Ve~ ¿Por qué lo dices?

-¡¿Por qué estamos caminando cuando podríamos llegar en cinco minutos en tu coche?

Italia había sido elegido para ser la Sede de la Conferencia Mundial. El edificio donde se haría la ceremonia de abertura quedaba a una hora, a pie, del hogar del anfitrión... y a cinco minutos en auto

Alemania hubiera llegado por su cuenta... de no ser porque Feliciano lo obligó a hospedarse en su casa; además, por _no-sabía-qué-razón _el castaño no dejó que su hermoso auto negro cruzara por sus fronteras y, para rematar, se había levantado tarde pensando que llegarían en coche... ¡Así que ya estaban atrasados!

-¿Acaso no te gusta caminar? -daba saltitos graciosos - ¡El clima es maravilloso!

-¡Ese no es el punto! - lo jaló por el cuello del traje para que acelerara el paso - ¡Se nos ha hecho tarde! ¡Y todo por tu capricho de irnos caminando! ¡¿No se supone que eres el anfitrión? ¡Muestra un poco de responsabilidad! - hizo señales a un taxi para que se detuviera - ¡Súbete!

-Pero~

-Llegaremos tarde... pero no mucho - abrió la puerta -¡Súbete antes de que se me agote la paciencia!

-Es que... a mi me gusta caminar con Alemania -le abrazó cariñosamente - Por eso no me gusta que traigas tu auto, o que tomemos un taxi, o pensar en el tiempo - sonrió tontamente - Siempre me hace feliz caminar contigo porque pareces más relajado y feliz - lo jaló lejos de vehículo - ¡Así que sigamos! Ve~

...

Tuvo el impulso de gritarle que tomara las cosas más en serio... pero se calmó cuando sintió la mano de Italia sobre la suya...

...

Suspiró tranquilo. ¡Total! Llegarían tarde de todas formas... ¿por qué no disfrutarlo un poco?


	7. Volcán

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Volcán"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Metafóricamente hablando, Alemania e Italia parecían volcanes

Por una lado, Ludwing podía clasificarse como "Volcán activo": siempre en constante erupción, terremotos de 1.5 a 6.00 en la escala de Rither, lanzaba fumarolas todas las mañanas y en invierno la hermosa nieve cubría su punta, dándole un parecido a una ilusión. Siempre había que estar alerta del constante cambio en la intensidad de sus terremotos y de los gases tóxicos que te mataban si estabas cerca en el L.H.O equivocados. Cuando hacía erupción, los habitantes de los alrededores y sabían qué hacer y a dónde NO IR para que una roca gigante no les cayera en la cabeza

Los fanáticos estudiosos ya registraban sus movimientos y estaba completamente fichado

Por otro lado, Italia era un "Volcán dormido": carecía de cráter y la verde naturaleza adornaba sus paredes con una hermosa capa de pasto y árboles. Su tierra era fértil y la vista que ofrecía era preciosa, los turistas y campistas podían aventurarse en su faldas sin temor de morir quemados por la lava; los terremotos eran rarísimos, además de que no pasaban de 2.5 en la escala, así que mucha gente asentaba su hogar cerca de él

También tenía nieve en invierno, y eso lo hacía atrayente para unas exóticas vacaciones

Sin embargo... cuando hacía erupción, lo único que podías hacer era rogar por una muerte rápida e indolora... no dejaba NADA con vida... ¡Aunque eso pasaba cada 2000 años!

...

Alemania parecía más peligroso que Italia... pero una vez que el volcán dormido despertara, el trasero de Ludwig sería el primero en caer... justo como había pasado la noche anterior


	8. Río

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Río"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Alemania tenía un particular gusto por bañarse en los ríos: su agua helada y cristalina caía de maravilla en su cuerpo agotado y las piedras del fondo ofrecían algún tipo de masaje natural. Donde había pequeñas cascadas podía sentir el agua caerle con deliciosa agresión y el rocío que ofrecía el ambiente relajaba fabulosamente. El aire, los árboles y el sol acompletaban el cuadro de tranquilidad

Adoraba los ríos de su país: tan fríos y solitarios... sólo en su aguas ser relajaba al instante y cualquier problema parecía tener solución

Ahora, si los comparaba con los de Italia, también ofrecían un rato agradable... cosa que ya habían notado los habitantes y turistas: ¡Todos los ríos estaban llenos de gente! Jugaban, se bañaban, lavaban, sacaban fotografías, algún pintor deseaba plasmar el ambiente... ¡DESESPERACIÓN TOTAL!

Por eso no le gustaba visitar tales lugares... ¡No en esas condiciones!

-¡Alemania! - vio a Italia salir del agua -¡Ven a divertirte!

-Emmm no, paso - hizo una sonrisa forzada - Tú sigue... yo iré a..

**¡SPLASH!**

De pronto el rubio se halló empapado de pies a cabeza

-¡Ahora estás mojado! - dijo inocente - ¡Tienes que entrar al agua o te resfriarás!

... Feliciano podía ser tan...

...

...

Se sacó la playera y se metió al río con la clara intención de AHOGAR a su amigo

Aunque... viéndolo por otro lado... los ríos de Italia eran familiares, donde podías divertirte con los amigos... muy diferentes a los suyos...

...pero "diferente" no significaba "malo"

... ¿Qué tenía de malo tratar de ahogar a Feliciano un ratito?


	9. Nube

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Nube"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Siempre había pensado que las nubes eran lindas

Su color blanco atraía y deslumbraba; la manera en que corrían con el viento parecía casi artístico y las diversas formas que tomaban excitaban las imaginación simple y tranquila de cualquiera

Italia adoraba mirarlas: acostarse en el verde pasto, tomar una posición cómoda y observar las nubes era uno de sus sencillos placeres. Incluso cuando se distinguían nubes de tormenta lo disfrutaba: significaba que llovería y que los árboles tomarían una buena ducha; mientras tanto él podría ir a casa, comer una rica pasta y dormir tranquilamente con la seguridad de que al día siguiente volvería a mirarlas

Pero lo que Feliciano adoraba, incluso más que las nubes, era el azul que ofrecía el cielo... un cielo tan azul, brillante y hermoso que lograba hacer que su corazón brincara

Un efecto similar le provocaban los ojos de Alemania: cada que los veía sentía su alma desbordarse y el incontrolable impulso de saltarle encima para sofocarlo en un abrazo...

... los ojos de Ludwig, metafóricamente, eran el fondo que acompañaba el cuadro... ¿pero dónde estaban las nubes?

Todavía no las descubría... sin embargo, estaba seguro que las encontraría si seguía observando

-I-Italia, ¿qué tanto me miras? ¿Acaso tengo algo en el rostro?

-Tus ojos...

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?

-¡Los ojos de Alemania son tan bonitos y azules como el cielo!

-¡¿P-Pero qué dices?

Y cuando las descubriera, NUNCA volvería a apartar la vista de sus ojos azul cielo

-C-Creo que jamás podré entenderte...

-Ve~


	10. Amor

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Amor"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ninguno de los dos lo planeó...

Nunca fueron realmente concientes de aquel sentimiento que surgió poco a poco...

El deseo de que aquello naciera no fue un anhelo propiamente dicho... vamos, la rudeza de uno y la idiotez del otro no los hacían inteligentes emocionalmente hablando...

Eran amigos, se apreciaban y podría decirse que, en compañía del otro, lograban sentir una apasible tranquilidad, ¡incluso había momentos en los que se divertían! y junto a Japón, ese cariño se incrementaba...

Pero esto era diferente...

Un sentimiento más grande e incontrolable, tan sofocante, extraño, angustioso pero que llenaba plenamente el corazón...

...

Y en un instante, en un segundo en que rozaron sus manos y se miraron a los ojos, tomaron conciencia de aquello...

Alemania se quedó sin habla y su cara enrojeció adorablemente...

Italia abrió más sus pupilas... y sonrió seguro de sí mismo

-I-Italia... y-yo...

-¡Está bien!

-¡P-Pero ni siquiera sabes lo que voy a decirte!

-Ve~

De pronto el tiempo parecía no tener importancia...

De pronto el mundo tuvo sentido...

Y entonces lo supieron...

...

Esto era _"Amor"_


End file.
